This invention relates to the field of recombinant DNA technology. In one of its aspects the invention relates to DNA fragments which are maintained as extrachromosomal elements in a host of the genus Pichia. In another aspect, the invention relates to expression vectors which incorporate the above-described DNA fragments. In yet another aspect, the invention relates to novel microorganisms transformed with the above-described expression vectors. In a further aspect, the invention relates to a process for isolating the novel DNA fragments of the invention.
The basic techniques employed in the field of recombinant DNA technology are known by those of skill in the art. The elements desirably present in order for a host mciroorganism to be useful for the practice of recombinant DNA technology include, but are not limited to:
(1) a gene encoding one or more desired polypeptide(s) and provided with adequate control sequences required for expression in the host microorganism,
(2) a vector, usually a plasmid, into which the gene with control sequences can be inserted. The vector serves to guarantee transfer of the gene into the cell and maintenance of DNA sequences in the cell. Where autonomous replication sequences are included in the vector, multicopies of the vector per cell can be obtained, as well as a high level of expression of the above-mentioned gene, and
(3) a suitable host mciroorganism into which the vector carrying the desired gene can be transformed, where the host microorganism also has the cellular apparatus to allow expression of the information coded for by the inserted gene.
A basic element employed in recombinant DNA technology is the plasmid, which is extrachromosomal, double-stranded DNA found in some microorganisms. Where plasmids have been found to naturally occur in microorganisms, they are often found to occur in multiple copies per cell. In addition to naturally occurring plasmids, a variety of man-made plasmids, or hybrid vectors, have been prepared. Included in the information encoded in plasmid DNA is that required to reproduce the plasmid in daughter cells, i.e., an autonomous replication sequence. One or more phenotypic selection characteristics must also be included in the information encoded in the plasmid DNA. The phenotypic selection characteristics permit clones of the host cell containing the plasmid of interest to be recognized and selected by preferential growth of the cells in selective media.
The utility of plasmids lies in the fact that they can be specifically cleaved by one or another restriction endonuclease or restriction enzyme, each of which recognizes a specific, unique site on the plasmid DNA. Thereafter, homologous genes, heterologous genes, i.e., genes derived from organisms other than the host, or gene fragments may be inserted into the plasmid by endwise joining of the cleaved plasmid and desired genetic material at the cleavage site or at reconstructed ends adjacent to the cleavage site. The resulting recombined DNA material can be referred to as a hybrid vector.
DNA recombination is performed outside the host microorganism. The resulting hybrid vector can be introduced into the host microorganism by a process known as transformation. By growing the transformed microorganism, large quantities of the hybrid vector can be obtained. When the gene is properly inserted with reference to the portions of the plasmid which govern transcription and translation of the encoded DNA message, the resulting hybrid vector can be used to direct the production of the polypeptide sequence for which the inserted gene codes. The production of polypeptide in this fashion is referred to as gene expression.
Up to now, commercial efforts employing recombinant DNA technology for producing various polypeptides have centered on Escherichia coli as a host organism. However, in some situations E. coli may prove to be unsuitable as a host. For example, E. coli contains a number of toxic pyrogenic factors that must be eliminated from any polypeptide useful as a pharmaceutical product. The efficiency with which this purification can be achieved will, of course, vary with the particular polypeptide. In addition, the proteolytic activities of E. coli can seriously limit yields of some useful products. These and other considerations have led to increased interest in alternative hosts, in particular, the use of eukaryotic organisms for the production of polypeptide products is appealing.
The availability of means for the production of polypeptide products in eukaryotic systems, e.g., yeast, could provide significant advantages relative to the use of prokaryotic systems such as E. coli for the production of polypeptides encoded by recombinant DNA. Yeast has been employed in large scale fermentations for centuries, as compared to the relatively recent advent of large scale E. coli fermentations. Yeast can generally be grown to higher cell densities than bacteria and are readily adaptable to continuous fermentation processing. In fact, growth of yeast such as Pichia pastoris to ultra-high cell densities, i.e., cell densities in excess of 100 g/L, is disclosed by Wegner in U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,329 (assigned to Phillips Petroleum Co.). Additional advantages of yeast hosts include the fact that many critical functions of the organism, e.g., oxidative phosphorylation, are located within organelles, and hence not exposed to the possible deleterious effects of the organism's production of polypeptides foreign to the wild-type host cells. As a eukaryotic organism, yeast may prove capable of glycosylating expressed polypeptide products where such glycosylation is important to the bioactivity of the polypeptide product. It is also possible that as a eukaryotic organism, yeast will exhibit the same codon preferences as higher organisms, thus tending toward more efficient production of expression products from mammalian genes or from complementary DNA (cDNA) obtained by reverse transcription from, for example, mammalian mRNA.
The development of poorly characterized yeast species as host/vector systems is severely hampered by the lack of knowledge about transformation conditions and suitable vectors. In addition, auxotrophic mutations are often not available, precluding a direct selection for transformants by auxotrophic complementation. If recombinant DNA technology is to fully sustain its promise, new host/vector systems must be devised which facilitate the manipulation of DNA as well as optimize expression of inserted DNA sequences so that the desired polypeptide products can be prepared under controlled conditions and in high yield.